The Adventures of a Young Swan
by Cherry Sparrow
Summary: The Adventures of a Young Swan is a story about the young Emma who gets adopted by a family. Only that family is hired my Mr. Gold.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Once upon a time there was a little girl named Emma. She had blonde curling hair that looked like gold and green emerald eyes that sometimes sparkled like diamonds.

Emma had lived in a foster home till her sixth birthday, for on that day everything had changed for her. At least part of her life. Mr. Gold, who was known as Rumpelstiltskin in fairytale land, had prophesized that Emma would be the savior and save the town from the curse of the evil Queen. He had hired a family to adopt the little girl and take care of her till her 28 birthday. Sometimes he had been unsure if she would be there in time, so he made this plan to keep an eye on her to be sure she would be ready when it was time.

Only not everything would go according to plan.

This is the story of Emma Swan.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Emma's sixth birthday.**

Today was her 6th birthday. Emma hadn't expected much from it. Every year she just got a small cake with a candle on it and a present mostly a plush animal or a doll. It usually wasn't a great present, not for her, but she knew that the meaning behind gift was more important than the gift itself.

Not much later, when she had finished eating her cake, Sister Elizabeth came to her. Sister Elizabeth was always a friendly woman and sometimes Emma wondered how she would have dressed if she didn't have to wear nun's clothes. With that she was happy the children didn't need to dress all the same.

"Come with me, my child" Sister Elizabeth said to her, holding a hand out for Emma to take it. Emma just took her hand smiling up at her and saw that Sister Elizabeth was smiling but there was something different that only Emma could see. There was more behind that smile now more happiness than usual, she thought about it and what it could mean to her.

As Emma followed Sister Elizabeth she saw that they were going to the meeting room. A small room with just some toys and some several chairs for parents to sit down, it was to meet the children they probably would adopt. Was it true? Emma thought. Was it true they were going to adopt her?

Emma followed Sister Elizabeth to the meeting room, as she walked inside she could see Mother Mary standing there with tree other persons.

Two men and one woman. One of the two men was standing in the corner leaning on a cain, probably for some support as his leg looked pretty bad and when he took a small step toward her it was like he was limping.

The man who stood beside the woman held her hand and they both had a friendly smile on their faces.

"Hello Emma." The couple greeted her friendly.

"We are Erick and Amber Swan" The woman said with a friendly voice that sounded almost like an angel. So beautiful, Emma thought. Her eyes were watching the three new persons in this room and she wondered if it was real. Was it really going to happen that someone would adopt her.

Mother Mary stepped to Emma pushing her gently to the couple who were sitting in the chairs so they could shake hands to get to know each other.

"Nice to meet you Erick and Amber." Emma said.

She shook their hands and then looked curiously at the man in the corner who stepped forward as well.

"I'm Mr. Gold". He said as his smile turned slowly in a grin. "I'm a close friend of them and want to help them make their wish come true." He explained her at seeing the curious look in her eyes.

Emma was still smiling at them all and was getting excited about leaving this place. The other children were not that nice to her. She had already learned to stand up for herself and be on her own here, to be without any friends.

"Well, the paperwork is already done and you would stay for some weeks with them, Emma. And then we would see if it works. Otherwise you can come back and we look for another family." Mother Mary told her.

Sister Elizabeth came into the room with a suitcase that belonged to Emma and which held her belongings. They weren't much, only a few clothes and some of her toys she had been given on her birthdays.

Erick took the suitcase from the Sister as Amber held her hand out for Emma to hold onto when they were going to their car.

Mr. Gold followed them and stepped in the backseat beside Emma as Erick and Amber stepped in as well. They drove toward their home. And hopefully also Emma's new home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: New home.**

After some hours of driving the car stopped and Erick parked in front of a small and old house. It looked just like the house of a fairytale book. Small, but still spacious on the inside, with a garden and colorful flowers next to the path leading to the front door, and around the porch.

"We are home, Emma." Amber said softly as she slowly turned to face the little girl in the backseat. Emma sat there holding her hands and face against the glass to look at the house.

"It looks so pretty." Emma whispered as she turned her head towards Amber and Erick. A small smile appeared slowly on her lips as she looked at the house again. She was curious how the house would look like from the inside.

Erick and Amber stepped out of the car followed by Mr. Gold and Emma. Mr. Gold had watched the girl closely. He could see that she had hope this could be her new home and that she wouldn't have to go back to the foster home again. He smiled at her, following them into the house.

Emma was close behind Amber as they opened the door for her. Her green emerald eyes grew big, having a slight curious look in them. Even the inside of this small house was pretty. It was all old-fashion style but still felt cozy. It was just like the other children had described a grandmothers home. Emma was always curious to the stories about having a family and grandparents. She had listen to them dreaming about her own family and grandparents. And now her dream had probably come true for it was just if she stepped into the house of her imaginary Granny who would bake cookies every weekend and tell stories.

"Wonderful." Emma said softly as her voice turned into a whisper. This was something she hadn't expected at all.

"We hope you will like it here, Emma. Your room is upstairs with a view on the backyard. There is also a swing and we can buy some other toys if you want so you can play outside"

Erick spoke this time. He was holding Amber's hand and they both looked down at the little girl who was still looking curiously around her. Erick then left to take the suitcase out of the car and Amber took Emma's hand again leading her through the house and showing her the room she would be sleeping in.

Mr. Gold remained downstairs. He wasn't planning to follow them, he just waited for Erick to come back inside with the suitcase of Emma.

As Erick came back and saw only Mr. Gold standing there he knew this was to remember them about their deal. And now that Emma and Amber where upstairs they could talk alone.

Erick took a deep breath.

"I know our deal, Mr. Gold. She will stay here till her 28 birthday and will never leave the town, except if it's for school or for her work once she's older." He said.

Just when Mr. Gold wanted to remember the man about the rest of their deal Emma came running down the stairs.

"I love the room, it's so pretty with colors and everything!" She said with a happy and cheerful tone in her voice. This was the first time that a room had been changed for her. Out of happiness she hugged Erick and Mr Gold as well.

"Thank you." Her voice sounded as if she was surprised, while she was still hugging Mr Gold. There was something strange with this man; a feeling came up inside of her as if she had known this man before or should know him.

Emma blinked several times as she released the man, looking up at Amber who was holding her suitcase now.

"Emma it's time for bed, it's already 8 a clock and bedtime."

"No I don't want to sleep I want to hear a story." Emma said as an answer while she folded her arms over each other in front of her chest. She wasn't tired enough to go to bed right now.

"Let's tell her a story then," Mr. Gold said, looking down at the young girl, winking at her.

"I should bring you to bed and tell you a story." Mr. Gold started to walk towards the stairs but waited with ascending them for Emma to follow him.

Upstairs, Mr. Gold took a seat at the end of Emma's bed. Emma had changed her clothes for pajama's and brushed her teeth before she stepped into her new bed.

"Well, once upon a time there was a little girl. She was a princess the daughter of a new king and Queen,"

Mr. Gold talked with a low voice, pulling the blankets up to cover Emma and tuck her in for her night's rest.

"They lived in a castle and were very happy till the step-mother of the Queen, called the Evil Queen by everyone, was mad at her daughter for taking her place. The Evil Queen thought about taking the little princess away by kidnapping her. It would make her parents weak and that would make is easier for the Queen to get her country back. When she…."

Mr. Gold stopped seeing that Emma had already fallen asleep, he knew this day had been so exciting for her. To come here, in a new family, the journey to this house; it had all been so much that she needed some rest. He stood up, placing a soft kiss on the girl's forehead before he left the room. After he told Mr. and Miss Swan goodbye he silently left the house.

Erick and Amber were standing at the doorpost of Emma's room and watched her sleep. They then went to their own room to get some sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The dream**

Emma opened her eyes. It was cold here. She couldn't see clear and tried to blink the blur before her eyes away. What happened? Why wasn't she in the warm place where she was before?

As the blur before her eyes finely had gone she saw a man and a woman smiling at her. The woman bent to stroke her face, bestowing her forehead with kisses. Her hair was as black as the night, skin white as snow and lips red like blood. The woman wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Emma."

She looked up at the beautiful woman who held her. She mentioned her name and Emma reached out with one little hand, trying to get a hold of the long black curls. It had sounded so natural.

Emma couldn't understand anything what the couple was saying next and she looked from the woman to the man. Even he was beautiful. He had blond hair which made him look charming. They were talking about the wardrobe: it only took one. She felt another light kiss pressed against her forehead and after the kiss she felt arms wrap around her. It made her feel safe to be held in those strong arms. Yet, there was something that made her cry, some feeling that there was something wrong, something bad.

The man was holding her close to his chest, protecting her as he took a sword with his free hand.

Two black knights had killed one knight. Now that that knight was on the ground they came for the man who was holding her. Swords were getting closer and closer. The charming man was fighting, keeping them at a distance so he could get to the wardrobe.

One of the black knights stabbed the sword in his shoulder. He stepped away, fighting back, swinging his sword. The two knights fell death on the ground and he kicked against the door to open it, not minding that the door was broken now. He opened the doors of the wooden wardrobe and placed Emma inside of it. Before he closed the doors he gave her a kiss on her head.

Emma tried to reach him with her hands, eager not to be alone in a place she didn't know. It was just like magic at one moment she heard the sounds of the fighting knights with their swords and the next she heard birds chirping. A cold wind was blowing and there was nothing to keep her warm except for the baby blanket that had been given to her and was the only thing to protect her from the cold.

It was if Emma could feel that same cold wind again as she opened her eyes and breathed heavily. She sat up straight in bed and looked around the room. This was the same dream she had almost every night. It felt so real to her, as if it had truly happened when she was but a baby, when she was born. But why did she had to have that dream over and over again? How could she remember that day if she had been but a babe? It were all questions she still had found no answer to. She took a deep breath and lay down her head on the pillow, then stared at the ceiling.

"I have a family now."

She said softly to herself, her voice sounded hopeful. This was her new home, a new place to get the chance of leading a normal life instead of living like she had in the foster home.

She closed her eyes and it took just some minutes before she was sleeping again. The remainder of the night she was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about herself in the park playing with other children, just having fun.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The book**

It was 10 o'clock in the morning when Amber knocked on the door of Emma's room. Breakfast was already served, on the table, and it was time for Emma to get up.

"Emma, wake up, dear. Breakfast is ready." Amber said softly as she walked toward Emma to wake her up. Emma had slept the rest of the night peacefully, being happy to have a chance in a family.

She opened her eyes slowly when she heard Amber calling for her.

"Breakfast?"

Emma's voice sounded dreamy, as if she was still half asleep. This bed was so much better than the one in the foster home. Maybe that is why she was still half asleep now. Normally she had no problem to get up after they called her.

"Yes breakfast, we have toast, pancakes, cereals… almost everything, I think." Amber said as she took a place beside Emma on the bed. She was so happy to finally have a family since she was unable to have children by herself.

"There are some clothes in the closet. You can wash yourself and come downstairs when you're done. We will wait for you there."

Amber bent forward to give Emma a kiss on her head before she walked downstairs to the dining room to join Erick who was already seated at the table. He took her hand and smiled. This was their first breakfast as family.

Emma stood up and washed herself as fast as she could. She choose a simple dress from the many she found in the closet. A dark red one with white flowers on them. She quickly hurried down the stairs toward the dining room to find Erick and Amber there, waiting for her to join them.

Erick greeted her with a friendly smile on his lips and pointed at the empty seat across of them. "Good morning, Emma, take a seat. And tell me what would you want for breakfast?"

Emma smiled happily and took her place at the table. She sat on her knees to look over the table to see what there was for breakfast.

"Hmm I like pancakes with some fruit and syrup on them."

Erick smiled and helped Emma with her breakfast. He took the pancakes, put some fruit and syrup on them, then placed them on the plate and shove it in front of Emma so she could eat.

Emma's smile grew when she saw the pancakes in front of her.

"Thank you." She said before she started to eat from her pancakes.

Erick and Amber made their own breakfast; simple toast with jam and cheese.

After the breakfast Emma helped them to clean the table and to put everything in the dishwasher. Erick told her she could play in the living room now that it was raining and she couldn't go outside. He told her she could watch TV or a movie.

Emma just nodded before she left the dining room to go to the living room. She had always wanted to watch TV by herself. In the foster home other children would be fighting all the time to decide whose turn it was to decide which program they'd watch.

It took a few hours before the doorbell rang. Emma remained in the living room where she was watching a movie about Snow White and the seven dwarfs. She had just arrived at the moment Prince Charming was going to kiss Snow White awake and it would become her favorite part. Just because she would see how they would get their happy ever after.

Erick had opened the door with a surprised look on his face to see Mr. Gold standing there with a present in his hands.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Swan, but I forgot the present for the girl yesterday." He said as he already stepped into the hallway, not waiting for Erick to invite him in. He wanted to see the girl to see if she was alright and of course to give her this _important _present.

"Emma! There is a visitor for you."

Erick called out to Emma to let her know there was someone for her. Yet Emma had no time to run to the hallway and greet the man. Before she was able to turn the TV off, Mr. Gold was already standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Gold, it's nice to see you again. How are you doing today, sir?"

"I'm doing fine, Emma. I have a small gift for you."

Mr. Gold leant forward and gave Emma her present. She took it and sat down on the ground, near to the couch so her back could lean against it. Mr. Gold and Erick followed her and each took their seats on the couch as they watched Emma unpack the gift.

"Ahh I love presents." She said, sitting on the ground unpacking her present to find a big story book with golden letters on the front cover 'ONCE UPON A TIME'

As she takes a look at the inside to see what kind of stories it contained, a big smile came up on her face.

"Fairytale stories?"

She looked up at Mr. Gold with a surprised look in her eyes. Did he know she had always loved to read those stories and enjoyed hearing about them? He just nodded to let her know she was right.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold" She jumped up from the ground to give him a big tight hug as a thank you for the present.

Mr. Gold looked surprised at the girl for he had not expected this reaction of her and ruffled his hand through her hair.

"That is alright, dear. Just have fun reading."

A grin showed up on his face when Emma let go so she could read the book.

He knew she would read every story in the book. Read them over and over again. He just hoped she would see that those stories were real. Or at the very least that she would believe in the magic from them. If that would happen then it would be a lot easier for her to break the curse once she would be older.

Erick had seen the grin on Mr. Gold face and was suspicious about it. What was there behind that man? Why did he want for this girl to grow up safe and healthy till her 28 birthday so badly? That were worries for later, he thought, now it was time to enjoy their family. He had to have Emma happy. And with the book she looked even happier than before. She was already reading it.

"It's different." She suddenly said, waking the two men up from their thoughts.

"Snow White learned to fight in order to survive?"

With curious eyes she looked at the two men on the couch waiting for some explanation.

"Well you see dear, these stories are a little different than the classics ones. Like, what happened before and after the story most of the people know"

Mr. Gold explained to her, he hadn't read all the stories, just some. For instance the ones about his son and his fairy tale self…. He didn't have to read them again for his memories were still painfully clear enough.

"Ow I see, so now I can read what happens before and after the stories we see on TV and read in other books. That is amazing."

Emma smiled brightly as she continued to read one of the stories in the fairytale book.

Amber had all that time been in the kitchen, cleaning it, but she had heard Mr. Gold arriving and that he had brought a present for Emma. Hearing the girl's happiness made her happy as well. She now quickly prepared tea and coffee for the gentlemen in the room and came to join them. It was perfect now for they were all together. Just like a family.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ice cream. **

Emma was still reading the book she had got from Mr. Gold. She started to like the stories and there was something with them. Somehow she believed those stories where real. Sometimes she thought she saw the pictures getting alive, her imagination was projecting the words she was reading as a film in front of her eyes.

Just at the time that Mr. Gold stood up from his seat to go back to his home in Storybrook she looked up from her book.

"Are you leaving Mr. Gold" Emma asked softly on a curious and surprised way, she secretly hoped he would stay longer there where so many questions she wanted to ask this man since he know more about the book. The story she was reading, was getting her interest. It was about snow white who was running away, surviving in the woods and meets the Prince Charming there.

"Yes Emma, I've to go back home again" Mr. Gold said with a little smile curling on his lips. He liked the fact that there was a possibility that Emma wanted him to stay here.

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

There it was the words he loved to hear from the girl. She asking him to stay with her.

"No Emma I'm sorry but I need to go back home again." His smile turned more into a grin, those words from her where making his day. "well if you want and if your parents agree we can go to eat some ice cream tomorrow" He said after some seconds of silence.

Amber and Erick where watching him and Emma. Erick didn't like that Mr. Gold was here so often, Emma was their girl, that is the deal. He just waited another minute taking a deep breath before he give his answer.

"That is alright." He said looking at Emma who was looking hopeful up at him. It started to look like she did like Mr. Gold as a good friend and he couldn't blame her for that. She was young unaware of the danger and after all she never had a chance on a family or friends before.

"I would be here at 12 a clock" Mr. Gold said patting Emma's head one time as a goodbye before he left the house to go back to his own town.

The next morning Emma sat in a chair waiting for Mr. Gold to arrive she was so excited about it, to go eating an ice cream and had a chance to ask him more about the book. There were small parts in that book where she had a strange, like she knows the person. She also notice that Amber and Erick where not that happy with the visits from Mr. Gold. She saw it in their eyes, that they were not speaking the truth, when they said that they were happy to see them. Last night it was the same they hadn't spoken to her that much after Mr. Gold had left. The only thing she couldn't find out, was why they were friends with this man and were not happy to see him so much.

It was finely 12 a clock and the doorbell ringed at that time. Emma jumped up from her seat running to the door to open it.

"Mr. Gold!"

Emma sounded happy to see the man, a wide smile curled on her lips and her eyes began to sparkle. He had kept his promise and now she could eat an ice cream and get more information about the book.

"Good day Emma, Ready to go to get a ice cream?" Mr. Gold asked grinning as he leant on his cane, looking down at the happy girl in front of him. Amber and Erick came toward the door seeing Emma smiling happy.

"Don't forget your coat Emma and Mr. Gold I hope you bring her back home on time again." Amber said this time holding the coat ready for Emma to put it on. Emma was still smiling and puts on her coat and walked then toward Mr. Gold "Thank you and till later then" Emma said standing beside Mr. Gold looking up at her adoptive parents, waving them goodbye after Mr. Gold had told them she would be home on time again.

Emma was smiling the whole time as they walked toward the ice cream shop. Mr. Gold was glad to see the girl so happy now. It was all part of his plan keeping the girl happy giving her a normal live making her understand everything from the fairytale world so she was ready on her 28th birthday to break the curse. He opened the door holding it open for Emma to walk inside the ice cream shop. "What for ice cream do you want Emma? Would you like something to drink as well?" He asked looking at the girl when he stopped by the counter to order there ice cream and drinks.

"Uhm… I want an ice cream with Vanilla, Chocó and Strawberry flavor. And some hot chocolate?"

She said carefully standing beside him just waiting till he would order.

"Good then" He said, ordering the ice cream for Emma and some for himself together with a hot chocolate, with whipped cream, cinnamon on top of it and some coffee for himself.

"let's sit over there by the window" He said walking slowly to the empty seat at the window, followed by Emma. Emma sat down on the seat waiting till Mr. Gold had given her the ice cream and hot chocolate. "Thank you" She said when she got her ice cream. Emma was eating from her ice cream when she looked up at Mr. Gold with a curious expression on her face.

"Mr. Gold? That book you given me is that about real stories?"

When Mr. Gold heard this question from Emma the grin on his face grow bigger. This girl is smart, finding out these stories are real. "Well Emma, stories can be real. There is a place where stories are greeted" he said looking at the girl waithing for her reaction or maybe more questions.

"So there is a place where those stories are happening? But what about Snow White and Prince charming? Are they coming together? The Evil Queen is doing everything to stop them from seeing each other?"

Mr. Gold nodded in agreement. "Well, that is true Emma, you're a smart girl to understand that out of the stories. Maybe there is a reason why the queen is doing that."

"I didn't read that part yet, Snow is still in the woods surviving and finding a way to find her Prince back while Charming is trying to stop the wedding, his father is forcing him. I really hope they come together and have their happy aver after"

She said looking half dreaming when she was almost finishing with her ice cream. She had loved the story so far about Snow White and Prince Charming and hoped that they were coming together one day.

"Who knows Emma, everything can happen"

Emma looked up at Mr. Gold when he said that everything could happen. If that was true she should read more about that book soon again. It even makes her dream about her own prince charming. Was it possible, life could be like a fairytale? She as adopted child, now in a family and can make friends and maybe her own happy ending.

"Can life be like a fairytale? With fairies, magic, an own prince, true love and happy endings"

Emma sounded like dreaming again and Mr. Gold started to smile more with seeing this expression on her face. There were so many things he would do to keep this girl happy, he only hoped she would see him as a good friend and since he was frozen at this age because of the dark curse he also hoped he could be there in her future being part of her family maybe there own family.

"You're dreaming about your prince? How does he look like?" he asked at her being more curious as he pushed his empty plate away the ice cream was delicious and he saw Emma had enjoy it as well. He gives her the hot Chocolate.

"Thank you, ow yes. I dream about my prince on a white horse saving me, taking me to his castle and have our happy ending. He looks charming with dark hair, eyes that sparkle when he is looking at me"

Mr. Gold grined more hearing this from the young girl it was just so normal to dream about fairytales, about a prince. He wasn't a person to ride on a horse but a castle or helping her to keep her save wasn't a big problem he thought.

"It teasts delicious, what is the other flavor?" She suddenly asked at Mr. Gold. Waking him up out of his daydream about their future together.

"Ow that is cinnamon, I thought you would like it" He said knowing that her mother always made it this way and so he thought this would help her to find everything out when it was time.

"I love it, it is just so delicious" She giggled softly drinking the rest of the choco.

This time Mr. Gold laughed softly as he looked at Emma. She had drink all of the Chocolate and now she had a choco mustang above her lips. He took a napkin and came closer toward Emma.

"Sit still. You have a choco mustang"

He said before he used the napkin to clean her face. The gentle touch make him feel warm inside. It remembers him about his own kid.

"Thank you Mr. Gold" Emma smiled when he had cleaned her face.

"Do you think I would have my own fairytale or happy ending with my prince?"

"Well you can always dream and believe in them Emma. Maybe one day your dreams come true"

Emma nodded slowly understanding it, dreaming was just believing. Someday her dreams would come true. Just after some more minutes she looked out of the window seeing a toy store at the other side from the road behind that window there was a big stuffed unicorn. She loved the stuffed animal already and kept staring at it. Mr. Gold followed her gaze starting to smile when he saw at what she was looking.

"Do you see something nice Emma?"

Mr. Gold asked her still following her gaze to the toy store at the other side of the road and saw the unicorn. He took his cane, standing up from his seat.

"let's go to the store before I bring you back home again"

Emma looked surprised at Mr. Gold wondering why he wanted to visit the store. Was he planning to buy the animal she had seen? She just climbed from her seat following him toward the store at the other side. "I…I can't ask for everything and get it"

She said looking up at him again when they where finely at the store, the walking didn't go that fast with the limp leg from Mr. Gold. She didn't mind it at all to walk slow she was more worried about his leg only never dared to ask it.

"Don't bother about it dear, every kid needs a stuffed animal" he said, walking into the store leading Emma toward the stuffed animals in the corner. "just pick one you like"

Emma smiled more knowing she couldn't always get what she wanted but if he wanted to buy the animal for her she wanted to have. So she took the unicorn she had seen and holding it out at Mr. Gold.

"I like this one"

"Then we buy that one for you, little princess"

Emma laughed softly when he called her a little princess. She didn't saw herself as a princess, not a real princess at least. Only in her dreams, where she was looking for her prince charming. Mr. Gold was talking to the woman behind the counter paying for the stuffed unicorn.

"here you go princess, your own unicorn"

He said smiling, when he gives her the stuffed animal leading her out of the store to go back to her home again. Emma Took the unicorn with a smile on her face and cuddles it all the time on their way back home. When they were at her home again she gives Mr. Gold a hug, placing also a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for everything Mr. Gold it was a great day" She said to him as Amber opened the door for them. She had heard Emma thanking Mr. Gold for this day and was happy to see their girl smiling. "Come inside Emma we are drinking tea soon. Can I offer you a cup tea as well, Mr. Gold?" Amber smiled at the two, waiting for the answer from Mr. Gold. "No thank you miss Swan, I have to go back home again" He said smiling at them both ruffling through Emma's hear. "Goodbye Emma see you another time again" Emma smiled up at him nodding and went inside the house to Erick who was waiting in the living room with the tea. Amber closed the door when Mr. Gold left to join her husband and child in the living room for their teatime.


End file.
